We Need A Knight, To Clear Up The Dark Past
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch wants Lloyd and Rakshata, to work together and make some mechs. However, Rakshata's had a long dislike of Lloyd, so Lelouch uses his geass on Lloyd, to find out his past.


Notes: Code Geass is an anime, that was done by the studio Sunrise. This story is dedicated to Bill Finger, one of the greatest writers of all time and Bob Kane, one of the greatest artists of all time.

Lelouch Lamperouge needed some help, in making some new mechs, so he wanted to talk to Lloyd Asplund. He had Lloyd a pay a visit, to his house. Lloyd started knocking on the door. As usual, Lelouch was being lazy, so he sat around and stuffed chips into his mouth, for a few minutes. He started walking to the door, while having chip crumbs on his shirt. He opened the door and said, "Hi Lloyd."

Lloyd took a look at Lelouch's messy look and shirt, so he grinned and said, "You look like crap."

Lelouch had a grumpy look on his face, while saying, "I didn't have you come here, so you could judge my fashion."

Lloyd replied, "Believe me, you have no sense of fashion."

Lelouch responded, "Stop being a wise-guy."

Lloyd replied, "Well, if I'm not going to be the wise one, we're doomed. After all, you're never going to be the wise one."

Lelouch wanted to keep his dignity and retain his image, of being one of Japan's greatest heroes and one of the most infamous vigilantes, that there's ever been. Because of that, he put his hands on his hips, while saying, "I'm one of the wisest people of all time." Lloyd rolled his eyes. C. C. came into the living room and started rolling her eyes.

Lelouch had an offended look on his face, while saying, "C. C., why would you roll your eyes? You know how amazing I am."

C. C. replied, "That's true, but you often make hyperbolic statements."

Lelouch proudly responded, "I'm the Prince of the Hyperbolic Kingdom."

C. C. looked at Lelouch and Lloyd, while asking, "Are you here to do business or make jokes?"

Lloyd answered, "I'm a fan of both."

Lelouch replied, "Well, you better stop being a jokester, because we have an important matter, that has to be dealt with. This is the time, that we act the most focused and energetic, so we can work to the best of our abilities."

Lloyd sighed and asked, "What do you need from me?"

Lelouch explained, "We need you to make some new mechs, that the Black Knights and I can use, to stop Princess Cornelia. Cornelia's getting in the way of Japan's freedom, once again, so I have to show her who's boss. In order to make that goal a reality, you and Rakshata will have to make the best mechs."

A nervous look came upon him, while sticking his hand in Lelouch's face, and saying, "Hold on there. That wouldn't be a good idea and I'm afraid there's no possible way, that I'll work with Rakshata."

Lelouch and C. C. were both confused. Unlike C. C., Lelouch didn't know how to properly respond, so he started doing a nervous dance. While Lelouch danced around, C. C. looked at Lloyd and asked, "Why can't you and Rakshata work together?"

Lloyd answered, "She and I don't get along. Well, we used to be a team, but those days are over."

Lelouch replied, "Then it's time, that those days come back."

Lloyd responded, "Believe me, I wish they would come back. However, I wasn't exactly the nicest type of person, to Rakshata. Because of that, she doesn't really accept my apology cards or anything like that."

C. C. folded her arms and replied, "I think it's time you tell us, about what happened." Lloyd started panicking, so he started doing the same type of nervous dance, that Lelouch had been doing. Since C. C. lived with Lelouch, she had witnessed the corniest and most unprofessional type of dancing, that there's ever been. Because of that, her eyes weren't eager, to suffer through more cringeworthy dancing. She said, "It's time, for the dancing to stop. Don't you think it's time, for revealing the truth?"

Lloyd thought about it, while putting his hand on his chin. After a moment of thinking, he childishly said, "I don't feel like it."

Lelouch had a sneaky smile on his face, while replying, "I know how to get Lloyd, to reveal the truth." He used his geass on Lloyd and said, "Tell us what happened, between you and Rakshata."

Lloyd replied, "Okay."

Five years ago, Lloyd Asplund and Rakshata Chawla worked together, as scientists. After meeting, the two formed a quick friendship and often assisted one another, on various projects.

One day, Guilford walked up to Lloyd and tapped him on the shoulder, which had pudding on it. Guilford had a grossed-out look on his face, while saying, "How repulsive."

Lloyd replied, "Yes you are. I wasn't going to say anything, but if you're going to be honest with yourself, you've earned my respect."

Rakshata chuckled and said, "You have such a rotten sense of humor, you sneaky boy."

Lloyd patted Guilford on the back and said, "Sorry, bro. I just had to throw in a dash of humor, when things get too tense."

Guilford replied, "That's nice and all, but when you patted my back, you got more pudding on me."

Lloyd responded, "Considering how delicious pudding is, I did you a favor."

Guilford replied, "Considering how much you deserve a punch in the face, I'd be doing you a favor, by slapping you."

After a moment of pretending to hate one another, Lloyd and Guilford laughed it off. Guilford paused and said, "Anyways, Princess Cornelia needs to see you."

Lloyd jokingly replied, "All women need to see me, isn't that right?" Rakshata jokingly winked at him, before returning to her precious pipe.

Lloyd went into Cornelia's conference room and started dancing. Princess Cornelia gave Lloyd a disapproving look and said, "Sit down, Professor Asplund."

Lloyd sat down and replied, "Greetings, Princess Cornelia. As always, it's nice to see you." He kissed her hand and asked, "What's up?"

Cornelia paced around the room, while saying, "Your help is greatly needed. You see, our rivals, over in Japan, are having more luck than ever. Their new designers, Siegel and Shuster, have made mechs, that are more super, than anything a normal man could make. In order to compete with them, we'll need new types of mechs."

Lloyd asked, "What type of mechs are you talking about?"

Cornelia answered, "Anything, that your mind can think of, as long as they're durable and powerful. We need a special creation, something that will make an impact."

Lloyd asked, "How big of an impact?"

Cornelia answered, "Something that will remembered for years, maybe decades."

Lloyd put his hand on his chin, while starting to brainstorm. He stood up, looked back at Cornelia, and said, "You have nothing to worry about, you majesty. I'm going to make the type of mechs, that will blow your socks off. In fact, my mechs are going to be so mind-blowing, that you can forget about ever having socks. You're going to be the barefooted princess, of Britannia."

Lloyd returned to his lab, while prancing around. Rakshata looked at him and said, "Well, you look extra-excited. What's on your mind?"

Lloyd explained, "Princess Cornelia hired me, to make a new kind of mech. She wants something special and memorable. In order to make that happen, I'm thinking about a design, that's called the Lancelot."

Rakshata raised an eyebrow and asked, "The Lancelot?"

Lloyd answered, "Yes, it'll pay tribute to the classic historical character, of the same name. This mech should be shaped like a red sword, with a domino mask and blonde hair."

Rakshata raised her eyebrows higher, than they had ever been raised before, while saying, "No offense, but I don't think that'd work. I think a white and yellow Lancelot, that's shaped like a robot, would be much more fitting."

Lloyd put his hand on his chin, while saying, "You know what? That idea has potential. You should start designing it, along with a couple of artists."

Rakshata replied, "Very well then. I intend on making something special, something that can inspire young heroes and intimidate the forces of evil."

Lloyd responded, "Whatever you say." He sat down, with legs on the desk, and started eating a container of pudding.

Rakshata had an amused look on her face, while saying, "You're quite the carefree man, aren't you, Earl of Pudding?"

Lloyd grinned and answered, "I do what I can."

Rakshata and her team spent a few weeks, making the Lancelot. It was one of the most ambitious and hardest jobs, that Rakshata had ever dealt with. However, she was determined for success, so she kept working and kept putting lots of effort into her work. The same type of passion wasn't something, that Lloyd wanted to embrace. Instead, he goofed around and ate tons of pudding. He came by each day, to give the impression he was working, but he barely did a thing.

After the Lancelot was finished, Lloyd put his name on it and brought Princess Cornelia, to the lab, so he could show it to her. He took off a bat-shaped curtain and revealed the Lancelot. Cornelia took a good look at the Lancelot. She looked impressed, while saying, "Professor Asplund, despite how much you joke around, you've truly made something special."

Lloyd had a proud look on his face, while replying, "Thank you, your majesty. I do what I can."

Lloyd showed Cornelia all of the fight moves and powers, that the Lancelot would have. Cornelia was most impressed, by the Lancelot, that Lloyd was taking credit for. Cornelia said, "For over a year, it's been hard to compete with Siegel and Shuster's creation, but I think this can do it. Can you keep making devices, that have similar qualities?"

Lloyd answered, "You bet I can. I'll make the fanciest and coolest mechs, that you've ever seen. I do ask for a contract."

Cornelia looked a bit confused, while asking, "A contract?"

Lloyd answered, "Yes. Since I created such a beautiful piece of art, it'd become tempting, for others to take credit. Because of that, I want a contract, that gives me solo credit, for the creation of the Lancelot."

Cornelia replied, "That sounds like a fair deal." Lloyd and Cornelia shook hands.

A week later, Rakshata was in the lab, while reading a newspaper article, that was about the Lancelot. The Lancelot was referred to, as Lloyd Asplund's creation. No credit was given to Rakshata. In fact, the article never mentioned her. She started getting a bit angry, while grabbing the TV remote and turning on the news. She listened to one of Diethard Ried's first TV broadcasts. It focused on the creation of the Lancelot. The report glamorized Lloyd, while never mentioning Rakshata.

Rakshata walked to Lloyd and said, "We need to talk."

Lloyd smiled and replied, "Indeed we do. Watching a TV broadcast, during work hours? Low-brow behavior, I'm afraid."

Rakshata gently slapped Lloyd, while asking, "How come I haven't been credit, for the creation of the Lancelot? Not a single person has give me credit for it and I'm still getting paid the same amount of money, while you got the biggest raise of your life."

Lloyd's pride started getting the better of him, while replying, "I'm the creator of the Lancelot, not you."

Rakshata replied, "You came up with the idea, but you didn't do any of the work. I deserve credit."

Lloyd responded, "If you created the Lancelot, why isn't your name on the byline? If you did my job, you'd be getting credit for it, but since you didn't, you're not being acknowledged. It's a fair deal, Professor Chawla."

A few weeks later, Lloyd and Rakshata were walking out of the lab, while Diethard Ried ran up to him. Diethard was eager to boost his broadcasting and he thought he could do that, by getting an interview, with the creator of the Lancelot. He started filming Lloyd, while asking, "Do you have anything to say, regarding how you created the Lancelot?"

Lloyd smiled and said, "Creating the Lancelot was a hard and challenging process. I didn't think I'd be able to succeed, but thanks to some clever thinking and lots of inspiration, I've made something truly special."

Although Rakshata was meek and shy, she thought it was time, that she stand up for herself. She said, "For the record, Professor Asplund's not the creator of the Lancelot. At least, he's not the only creator. I helped him make it, along with a team of ghost-writers, that Lloyd will likely never credit."

Diethard looked at Lloyd and asked, "Do you have any defense?"

Lloyd answered, "Yes I do. Rakshata's a liar. I want all of my fans to know, that I'm the only creator of the Lancelot. Credit has rightfully been given to me and Rakshata ever tells you otherwise, ignore her lies."

After explaining his sinful past, Lloyd looked at Lelouch and C. C. and said, "That's why Rakshata doesn't want to work for me."

C. C. gave Lloyd a disapproving look, while asking, "How could you do such a thing?"

Lloyd looked ashamed, while saying, "I'm not proud of it. I knew the Lancelot would become something big. It became so popular, that people started putting the Lancelot in TV shows and films. It helped me become more popular, than I had ever been."

C. C. replied, "By taking all the credit, you prevented Rakshata, from getting the acclaim and respect, that she deserves."

Lelouch folded his arms, looked at Lloyd, and said, "It's time you apologize to her. That way, you can clear up your dark past and we can get Rakshata's help, to make some new mechs."

Lloyd replied, "I doubt Rakshata would accept any of my apologizes, considering how questionable I acted."

Lelouch responded, "You need to try. You failed Rakshata, back then, but that doesn't mean you have to have a bad reputation, for the end of time."

Lloyd thought about his scummy actions. For years, regret and guilt had haunted him. He replied, "Very well then."

An hour later, Rakshata reluctantly came to Lloyd's lab, for a meeting. Rakshata had a grumpy look on her face, while saying, "You better have a good reason, for inviting me here."

Lloyd replied, "I do. You see, for the past five years, I've regretted my actions. You were an amazing scientist and a unsung hero. I wish I could travel back, to five years ago, and give you the credit you deserve."

Rakshata responded, "That's an easy thing to say, but how do I know you're sincere?"

Lloyd said, "Well, on the way here, I bumped into Diethard, who's a broadcaster. I made an important announcement, that's going to be broadcasted."

Lloyd turned on the TV. Diethard appeared on the screen and said, "Professor Asplund, the creator of the Lancelot, wasn't the machine's only creator. In fact, his partner, Rakshata Chawla did most of the work. When asked for comment, this is what Lloyd had to say."

Lloyd appeared on the TV and said, "I let my pride an ego get in the way, of my loyalty and respect, to my best friend. I deeply regret that and wish I hadn't done that, but from now on, I hope Rakshata gets praised and honored. Without her, the Lancelot wouldn't of been possible."

Rakshata looked at Lloyd and could tell he was truly sorry. Despite how mad she had been at him, she wanted to move on and forgive him. She hugged him and said, "I missed you, my friend."

Lloyd replied, "I missed you too, old chum." Lloyd learned, that getting credit and respect was nothing, compared to the genuine friendship that flew threw his and Rakshata's hearts, just like a bat.


End file.
